


Until death do us part

by TakeMyUsernameAlready



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt Hinata Shouyou, I do plan a happy ending, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Quite Literally, desperate Kageyama, i think, it really hurts, it's a sad one, just saying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMyUsernameAlready/pseuds/TakeMyUsernameAlready
Summary: Trigger warning: mentions of blood and deathThis is about our two boys and a meeting with Death
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Death is closer than you think

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this just saying. I hope you enjoy this.. or cry a little bit with me <3

When death enters the field the temperature drops 10 degrees and time slows down. The whole world seems to hold its breath. Every living being can sense it, adrenaline rushing through their system, ready to run for their lives. Because today death will have a feast.

Everything crumbles under deaths touch when it pushes its way forward. It doesn't hesitate in the slightest, doesn't take in all the destruction surrounding it. It knows it has time to collect the other souls later. Right now it has just one destination.  
It stops in front of two young men. One raven-haired boy cradling another boys head in his lap. Sunkissed hair matted with dirt and sweat and blood. The small body shakes with each desperate gasp to get some air in his lungs. 

  


He's fighting.  
And losing.

  


Frantically the other boy tries to stench the slow but steady flow of blood, pressing down on the wound with one bloody hand. With the other hand he gently cups the cheek of his lovers face. Brushing away some tangled wisps of orange hair on his forehead. Whispering: no no no come on Shouyou.. please.. please say something  
There is no answer to his pleas. The body under his hands is growing cold, the rise and fall of his chest almost stuttering to a halt, rough lips turning blue. The boy starts rocking uncontrollably. His tears mix with blood. His sobs are shattering the silence. Turning into raw screams full of agony, grief and regret.  
He‘s chanting with an hoarse voice: please don't take him away from me please. Please stay with me. I wanted us to make it further than this! 

Death has seen enough. Slowly it reaches out toward the bond connecting the soul to this broken body. It has the name of the dying man on his tongue, ready to call his soul to him, guide him away from all the misery. When he has a firm hold onto the bond some images are flowing through its consciousness.  
Those two boys are destined to be together in many worlds. Some are fantastical worlds where one wields fire and one water. In one there is forbidden love, in another they are soaring through the sky on dragons. There are simple worlds too where they are playing volleyball, wearing golden medals around their necks and proudly grinning at each other. One with matching rings on their fingers and with two kids bringing much joy and chaos in their lives.  
And then there is this world where their time is up.


	2. Losing hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I post the second part! Thanks for the people who helped me with it <3

First there was nothing, just some ringing in his ears and a metallic taste in his mouth. Where was he? He felt something soft under his head. Patches of grass and earth under his hands. And something wet. Then he smelled burned flesh, heard some pained moans.  
He could feel some hands on him. Gently prodding, searching for injuries, putting pressure on his abdomen. A hand touching his face, slightly shaking, dry lips brushing his forehead.  
When he tried to lift his head, a silhouette appeared in his field of vision, pressing him down again. He couldn’t focus on the person’s face, couldn’t process what they said to him. He didn’t understand what’s happening, he just wanted to get up, wanted to get away from this awful place.  
That’s when the pain hits him. Like a wild animal it clawed its way through his mind, he felt like there was fire in his veins slowly consuming him alive, agony eating away every sane thought. He trashed against it, flailing in every direction. Screamed and cried and begged, but it only got worse. Until he forgot even his own name.

Suddenly the pain fell away. It left him with a bone deep exhaustion. There was darkness around him. Soothing and calm, featherlight against his jagged mind. He was feeling drowsy. Maybe he could take a nap?  
Just for minute.  
His thoughts drifted slowly away and he let himself slip further and further into the dark.  
Until a faint deep voice jostled him back.

_No no no no_  
He knew this voice. Where did he know it from? Whose voice was this? He tried to remember. Tried so hard to conjure up past memories. He could feel them deeply hidden somewhere. Colours began to flicker in the back of his mind, and then…  
A timid smile answered with a deep frown. Awkward pleasantries evolving into equally awkward conversations. Slowly learning things about each other. Experiencing the taste of pork curry. Learning that he likes animals even if they seem to avoid him. Learning to appreciate his honesty. Discovering a genuine smile.

_Shouyou... please..._  
Feeling searching blue eyes on him. Losing his heart. Finding trust and comfort. A hand reaching for his. Brushing lips. Shy and soft and clumsy. Calling each other by their first names. Staying over and waking up next to each other. Lazy cuddles, tangled legs.

_Please Say something_  
Craving to be closer. Wanting to connect. Nervous fingers exploring. Skin on skin, feeling exposed. Being together with nothing between them. The height of pleasure. Falling apart and being put together again. Equally racing hearts. Hushed voices whispering about love. About a future.  
A future together, side by side.  
And then suddenly, the colour drains from these memories. Red bleeds out first, followed by orange and yellow and purple and green. Only blue stays a moment longer than the rest.  
It’s like a dark presence put a stop to the seemingly endless flow of those moments. It’s cold. Ruthless. It reaches into his mind and even black and white begins to fade.

_Please don't take him away from me please._  
There’s desperation behind these words. A heart breaking. Breaking for him. But he can’t...  
He’s so weak.. There was barely something left of him..

  
_Please stay with me._  
Who...  
Who is this?  
He can’t remember...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me about your feelings about this one!


End file.
